


Maybe I’m Amazed

by eccorando



Series: Gregg and Angus [2]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angus Tops, But It Will Still Be Wholesome, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gregg Bottoms, Have I Specified the Amount of Fluff I Intend to Put in?, I'll Even Put in Airport Scenes and Travelling, I'll Warn When a Chapter Contains Smut If You're Only Interested in the Fluff/Wholesome Things, Like, M/M, Might Get Kinky..., Might Make Them Switch Depending on Where They Find Themselves, Probably Should Mention, Romance, Romantic Fluff, This is Basically Fluff and Wholesome Smut Central, This is Gonna be a Friggin Journey, Vacation in Hawaii, Wholesome, to an extent...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccorando/pseuds/eccorando
Summary: Gregg, happily settled in Bright Harbor with Angus, feels like they need a break from their relentless work schedule spanning three, although worth-it, grinding years. When a few days in a lovely island paradise getaway is put on the table, Gregg and Angus are left amazed at the way they love each other.Or come read my ‘fluff n’ smut fest’ about our favourite couple as I remember how to write long chapters and attempt to write more happy stuff cause I make too much Big Sad stuff. I write a lot of Sad Times.Also if you haven’t listened, I recommend 'Maybe I’m Amazed' by Paul McCartney.Update 22/12/2020 - Hey all. Firstly I wanna apologise for another big-ass absence and to those who've bookmarked this (Huge Thanks btw) and was waiting for an update. It was not my intention to leave this for so damn long. My brother got really sick over the past month and I've had to take care of him. He's just gotten better. With that, I'm aiming to start writing this again and as a result of leaving this out of my mind for so long, this might end up shorten than I originally intended which sucks cause I had a huge plan in order.Again, Sorry for the waits-EcR-
Relationships: Angus Delaney/Greggory Lee
Series: Gregg and Angus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. How About a Break, Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 3/4 years after the first game.
> 
> Gregg and Angus are 24 or 25
> 
> Also there's nothing right now in this chapter to justify the M rating, but eventually it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tipo = Dude in Spanish
> 
> Tattoo place Gregg works at is called The Ink Badger.
> 
> Also the Pandemic doesn't fucking exist in this, so yea.
> 
> The fuffening begins, like, less than halfway?

Lake Erie's view of it's ice water courtyard spanning as far as Gregg could see was his perfect rundown time as his rigorous eight hour shift came to an end. Nobody usually came to this quaint lake-side tattoo parlour so late in the day, or if the fox was still working he was finishing up and polishing his art work. But still, all year round at the same time, same window, everyday he'd just loose himself in the enchanting horizon Bright Harbor provided. It was a nice routine.

"Ey! Don't forget to sanitise the guns, _tipo_." A scruffy, yet tough and experienced looking goat waltzed into the room carrying a spray bottle of cobalt blue liquid and a towel. He looked like your stereotypical tattoo artist; tight shirt, tight black gloves, ripped jeans. Not that much older than Gregg himself either, but old enough to know infinitely more than the fox. Weird. Seemed like it wasn't as long as three years since he first walked in here calling him 'all the way hot.'

His relaxed consciousness was yanked back into his final work duties. Whipping his head round, he was just in the right place to catch the two tossed items from the goat, fumbling them in his paws for a bit before getting a solid grip. "I got it, Pablo. I didn't go through three years of apprenticeship for nothing, y'know." Gregg got to work on his tattoo guns laying on a tray next to his chair, meticulously rubbing every edge he'd have to.

"Hey man, for a guy who slaps tattoos on skin for a living, you sure don't have many. _¿Qué es?_ Just the one sheep, right? You don't want more?" Pablo was assorting his assets orderly on a shelf, twisting the labels to face the right way, making them all equal distance, pushing them in or out to line them up. Real neat-freak stuff, but something Gregg can aspire to learn or admire. 

Thinking about his tattoo, he glanced back out into the lake, "Naw, not really dude. I guess it doesn't fully feel right to get another one? Like, it would distract me from the thing I want to remind myself everyday-"

The rugged goat chuckled, "You want to remind yourself of a sheep everyday? That's why you got it? _¿Estás loco?_ "

Gregg rolled his eyes, pouting as he usually did, "No, no, no. The sheeps got's an actual meaning to it, cause like, back when I was- Ugh, geez, y'know, I can't be bothered to explain it. I'll tell you another time maybe."

Pablo could tell he might've just tugged a little on a nerve, coming from around the back of the shelf he came up behind the orange fox, patting his back, "Ay, lo siento mi hermano. You know I don't judge. I'm not tryna force you or anything."

Gregg quickly swiped at the tip of the gun, twisting it round and inspecting it before placing it down leaving it there. "I know. Sorry, I didn't mean to get all down and bummer-y there." Heaving himself up onto his two legs, he tossed his leather jacket on from the resting spot on a hanger next to a mirror opposite his chair.

The scruffy goat spoke up again, "That word: 'Geez'. Why do you people say it all the time?"

"Oh, that I can answer. So basically it's a mid-west-Great-Lake-states way of politely showing frustration, grief, sympathy, that kinda stuff. Like I say 'I've had a tough week' you'd say 'Geez'. Does that make sense?"

"Oh, so it's like saying _'Jesús!'_ _¿Sí?_

"Yeah, pretty much, dude." Digging into his jacket pocket, he produced his phone and, in no time, began texting Angus.

 **That Ass Cap'n** \- ♥ _Angus_

"Hey Bug."

"Dinner's in the oven"

"And the door’s open for you when you get home. You left your keys on the counter"

Gregg immediately slammed one paw on his back pocket, realising there was indeed nothing there. A sudden flush of embarrassment rushed through his face. A whole eight hours, not once did he remember his keys. Ugh. "You forgot your keys again, _tipo_? Man, I should just carry them for you. I'm sure Angus wouldn't mind." The rough goat's accent erupted from behind the fox, laughing as Gregg, again, rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! It's like the first time in weeks!"

"Yeah, but normal people don't forget their keys." Pablo sarcastically pointed his hoof to his head.

"Huh? Of course normal people forget their keys, normal people forget their keys all the time!" Gregg retorted, frantically typing away at his phone.

"Not as much as you, _tipo._ " The goat jabbed back, Gregg albeit disinterested about his memory of keys.

 **Greggory** \- _Bug_

"Oof, sorry Angus. The door wasn't open, was it?"

 **That Ass Cap'n** \- ♥ _Angus_

"Yes it was."

 **Greggory** - _Bug_

"Shit. Sorry..."

 **That Ass Cap'n** \- ♥ _Angus_

_"It's ok. Your trying and that's all I ask."_

_"But please, try not to leave the only entrance to our apartment open during the day."_

_**Greggory** \- Bug_

"No problem Cap'n"

"..."

"Sorry."

"I'll see you soon."

Gregg sheathed his phone back to where he got it, wrapping a nice comfy scarf round his neck and taking his own black latex gloves off into the trash. "Gonna take it your locking up the Badger of that Ink?" The goat spun the ring of keys around his hoof, "Cool, well I'll see ya tomorrow. Night dude."

As Gregg was halfway out the door he heard Pablo call out "Night, _hermano._ Oh! And tell Angus I said hi, _¿bien?"_ With the door about to close Gregg logged his boot in there before it could, "Sure thing, duder!" The orange fox then began forcing his legs through the thick levels of snow, almost covering the bottom end of his boots. Leaving _The Ink Badger_ in his tracks, he was glad they found an apartment only a few blocks down the high street. Wrapping his arms around himself as he instantly began to feel the piercing lake-side winter wind and prepared for the minutes worth journey of frosty hell.

*********

The surprisingly well polished wooden door flew open and promptly shut as a freezing Gregg ran in, "God, I effing hate winter!" His teeth were chattering, nabbing the keys from the counter and locking the door behind him with his shaking paws. "Hey Bug," Angus put his book down on the couch, lifting himself up and walking over to his fox. "Hey hon," Gregg cast a look back as the bear encased Gregg in his warm arms, hugging him from behind, "Oh my God," Gregg melted into the embrace, "Mmm, you're so warm..."

Angus, turning him around, gave him a nice quick kiss on his forehead, "That's cause I wear a proper coat," Angus tugged on the crusty leather jacket, also ice cold to the touch, "This isn't even gonna last you until December, Bug."

"Yeah, I should probably get some better winter gear, huh?"

"So, Up-Up or Down-Down day?" Angus dug his head into the fox’s neck, softly nipping and pecking his lips onto it.

"Up-up, Angus. All the way up. You?" Gregg raised his head up, exposing that side of his neck further, longing for more from his bear as his eyes stayed closed.

"Up-Up."

"Nice, dude." The brown bear attempted to sleuth his way out of the hug, but the fox only held onto his arms stronger, "No, not yet Cap'n. I need warmth." Even though a bit annoyed, Angus smiled at his fox, "C'mon Gregg, I need to get the food. We can cuddle later," The fox, with slight hesitance, let go of his bear and went to find where the portable heater is, sitting down on the floor right in front of it as he did, his teeth emitting a clattering rhythm as he shook with his legs tucked in. "Aaaaagh, Angus! This heater sucks! I need you!" The fox whined, placing his heat-craving body as close to the failing heater as he could.

"Huh, there's a thought." Angus chirped from the kitchen.

"What's a thought?" Gregg rubbed his paws together, getting a tad bit warmer.

"I can run a hot bath after dinner! Nothing like it on a cold day."

"Oooooh duuuude. Duuuude, that sound awesome!" Sitting by the weak heater, the realisation hit him that maybe visiting Bright Harbor in the summer all those years ago may have made the whole year round experience seem a lot better. But there isn't anywhere he'd rather be. Especially if Angus is here with him. Although, _Although,_ the fox has always wondered what it be like to travel, visit other places, see the world and all that stuff people wanna do before they run out of time. Then he visualised Angus there with him. And the more this idea danced around in his mind, the larger his desire to make it a reality. 

The orange fox stood up, grabbing and surrounding himself in a blanket hanging off the couch as he made his way into the kitchen, still shivering his ass off. "Wow, you've really had it bad today." Angus remarked on a miserable looking fox, "God, can we just skip dinner and get in the bath? I'm actually being cold-ed to death. I've done been cold-ed!"

Angus, oven mitts on, began scooping the 'stew-looking' part of the meal with the bowls of pasta already set on the table, "No, I cooked this, so your gonna eat it. Beside's it'll warm you up."

"Can we eat on the couch? I'm really, really cold Angus." Gregg picked up his bowl, waiting patiently for his boyfriend's answer in the small archway separating the living room and the place of cooking. Angus, answering, picked up his bowl and gestured the fox towards the lush couch, "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Gregg immediately bolted for the couch, curling his legs up snug underneath the blanket and pillows, placing his bowl to the side so he could outstretch his arms reaching out for Angus, "Hugs."

Angus snickered, "Someone's needy today." He scootched into the small space the large piece of fabric provided, closing the gaps around their bodies and bringing his fox as close as he could before giving Gregg a loving kiss.

The fox picked his bowl back up, cupping it to absorb it's heat, "We'll I've had a really long week. And ... being honest, I feel really worn out."

Angus began shovelling food into his mouth, "Yeah, I know what you mean..."

Gregg began flailing his paws about, animating the visual story in front of him, "I mean, the past three or so years, when was the last time we got time to ourselves? Like a good solid week or even days all for just us? Feel's like it's been ages since we went out and did something, I dunno ... Romantic?" Gregg stabbed at a piece of meat with his fork, before finally lifting it put and waving it around as he continued his semi-rant, "And like, falls gone super quick, **again** , and it's only gonna get colder, meaning we get stuck in the apartment for months." Gregg began aggressively chewing on his pasta, "And as great as seeing Mae and Bea is back home is, I really don't want to go to an ever colder place as a quick getaway."

Angus looked down onto the orange fox with slight confusion, "Are you getting at what I think your getting at?"

Gregg put his bowl down again, facing Angus and leaning up against his chest, moving his paws around and playing with the little tufts of fur, "I wanna go and travel the world with you, at least once. I wanna see things with you. I don't wanna be the guy who lived without seeing what there's for offer." The fox slid his icy paws up under Angus' shirt causing him to jump, "Woah, geez! Gregg!" Yet the bear didn't deny him.

"Sorry Cap'n. I feel a little sad. This is gonna bother me for a long time."

The brown bear, still munching away, thought of the more logistical and practical side of it, "Hmm, where would we go? Can't go anywhere expensive." Gregg could feel Angus begin to slide onto his back, almost laying down as he placed his bowl onto the floor. Angus brought the fox down on his chest with him, resting his head on the arm rest and holding his hips to keep the fox steady. 

"Well, what do you think expensive is?" Gregg enquired.

"C'mon Gregg, everywhere's expensive. We're gonna have to fly out of JFK or Pittsburgh to go anywhere, even in the US. The closest place I can think of is a nice winter chalet or something up in Vermont."

Gregg pushed against the brown bear, reeling back in disgust, "Aw, naw, no way are we going anywhere cold. That's out of the question."

"It doesn't seem like a bad idea. Nice warm fire, huddle up with some hot cocoa?" Angus suggested.

"No. Cold. Weather. Angus. N o n e." Each word was followed by a digit of his paw poking into Angus' sternum. "Ok, hon, noted."

Gregg's face lit up as he though of the perfect place, "Oh wow. Ok, so, when I was younger, I always used to pretend to be a surfer dude in Hawaii, like 'sup dude, I surf cause I'm cool' y'know?"

"Hmmmm ... how about somewhere closer? New York?"

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"Why is that a dumb suggestion?"

"Effin' New York? There's nothing romantic about New York!" Greggs arms went spread wide across his body, now sitting up on Angus' lap.

"Oh so now this trip is romantic now?" Angus returned with a buoyant sarcasm. Gregg placed his paws on the brown bear's shoulders, gently shaking him and complaining, "C'mon, there's nothing wrong with Hawaii!"

"Gregg, New York is plenty romantic."

"Yeah! But can't you imagine a little cozy hut on a beach side all to ourselves? Alone, just us all alone. You and me all alone with the palm trees, coconuts, hammocks; can you imagine how nice that would be? Sunset over the pacific? Could you do that in New York? Also, cold. N O C O L D."

"Hmm..... We would have to plan a lot. Where to stay, what to do, how to get there. We definitely might not have enough money for it."

Gregg began to pout, ears flopping back. A dire sign Angus knew that meant Gregg was definitely not happy, "Please Angus? I don't wanna spend my entire life in friggin Pennsylvania! I've never even left the state and we're almost in our mid-twenties! I can feel my cells getting old! We can just get the guy writing this to give us enough money for a really nice trip."

Angus shook his head in bewilderment, "What? What guy?"

"The guy literally writing my line as we speak! We can just get him to give us, I dunno? Twenty-thousand dollars for a totally rad vacation." Gregg gestures at the screen this time pointing at me, "That guy!"

Angus began shifting back up into a normal sitting position, allowing Gregg to follow suit, "Wait, twenty-thousand?!? Wha- Seriously, what are you on about?"

The orange fox shrugged his shoulders, "Never mind, you'll find out in the next chapter, Cap'n."

"... Ok? So ... I can assume we have the money for this? And then when we eventually get enough, the plan is already there and we go. Is that what your saying?"

Gregg latched onto one of Angus' arms, craning the side of his head underneath the bear's neck, "Not exactly. I agree with the planning part though. We should probably plaaaaaaan." He briefly reached out a bit more with his head, allowing his lips to meet Angus' chin as a loving peck. "We can plan in the bath actually. Can you go run it, please? Thanks, Angus." The couple got up from their fortress of body heat and were already exposed and vulnerable to the cold; the bath becoming their number one priority.

"Sure thing, Bug. But you are definitely going to explain to me where the hell were gonna get twenty-thousand dollars before the year even ends."

*********

They didn't even need to get into the steaming water to know how goddamn relaxing this was gonna be. The layer of vapour slowly and sensually rising out of the foamy soap was just mesmerising. "God, I can't wait to get in, you've really outdone yourself this time Cap'n. This has gotta be one of the best feelings in the world. Freezing your ass off, to warm bath." Gregg pinched the digits on his paws together and made a chef's kiss as he finished talking to himself.

With all his wet and uncomfortably crunchy clothes already discarded, he was only left down to a single clothing layer around his loins. Sliding them off, he threw them aside to the hamper, wasting no time and not caring about the initial shock. "Whoooo, damn thats nice..." He submerged himself fully, letting one arm dangle off the side and the other joining the water as he partially closed his eyes.

"Got room for another?" Gregg lazily lifted his eye-lids grinning at seeing an already stripped bear helping himself in at the opposite end, "You bet there's room for your thicc ass, Cap'n. Hehehe." Both of them were now beneath the soothing water silently, just letting themselves go of their stresses and worries, until, "Wait, what are we, effin' siblings? Get over here, hon." Gregg moved himself over to Angus' side wedging his body in to rest against Angus' body. Although welcoming, Angus couldn't help but cringe at one of Gregg's questions, "Eugh, don't ever compare us to being sibling again."

Gregg, now laid back and snuggled across Angus' front, was given a case of embarrassment, "Yeah ... yea, you're right. Eugh."

More time passed them by, a newer level of unwinding was achieved. God, Gregg adored this. He would never understand how his life went from 'parking lot trash' to 'loving boyfriend in bath tub'. "I think a dope mine just went off in my head." Gregg said, eyes still closed.

"A what? Dope mine?" Angus asked, puzzled, as he grabbed onto one of Gregg's limp paws, rubbing a circle on top of it and using his other paw to stroke up and down Gregg's sides, feeling the fox's fur brush against the bear's paw, eliciting a soft moan.

"A dope mine. It's the thing that makes your brain happy or something?"

"Oh, you mean 'dopamine' "

"Yeah! Dope-meen" Angus giggled at the fox's antics, who stuck his tongue out, aware of the teasing and half-aware he didn't actually know what the dope mine was. The brown bear brought Gregg's paw up to his lips, peppering it with a load of kisses, "Geez, Angus, where'd you put the candles?"

He stopped briefly, "Well, I love you, don't I?"

The orange fox grinned as wide as he could, "D'aaaaw, I love you too." Gregg, in turn, pulled Angus' paw down to kiss it as well as nuzzling the larger paw across his muzzle, inhaling his scent as well.

The couple simultaneously sighed, the sound of nothingness all around them.

"So, Hawaii then, huh?"

"Yup."

"Could probably get Bea to drive us to the airport. Would be **a lot** of driving but she'd be down right?"

"Probably." The fox rubbed the back of his head into the bear's chest, readjusting his comfort and sloshing a bit of the water as he did. "I searched most romantic places in Hawaii,"

"Yeah?"

"And I really like the look of this place: Kauai. It effin Gorgeous, Angus. Like, you won't be able to tell me we should go anywhere else over it." 

"I'll hold you against that." Gregg looked up at Angus' chin to brush his lips across it, "I know." The fox found himself drifting off ever so slightly in the care of his bear, the pitch black landscape was soon replaced with envisions of lush green valleys, sunny beaches and pure relaxation; all as the hounding winds of a Pennsylvanian blizzard howled softly throughout the port-side city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F L U F F | G A L O R E ! ! !


	2. Angus Doesn't Fancy Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get to Kauai somehow...
> 
> Also a relatively safe chapter. No Smut ahead. And of course, I will probably go back and edit/change a few things, but I'll finish the whole thing first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching the 'Goodbye' Unus Annus livestream as I write this. In the spirit of acknowledging the inevitable march towards the end, if anyone reading knows what Unus Annus is, it'd be rad to see when you started your journey.
> 
> #MomentoMori
> 
> I'm not a biggie on social media so I'll just write my goodbye message here. My year has been totally carried by this one channel. I remember saying to my friend a year ago, "Damn we need more Mark and Ethan, that shit's funny." Then BOOM, Unus Annus comming atcha. This is a channel I've been watching throughout the entire 365 days. It's surreal to think that a year has just casually passed me by. I'm grateful to have gone on this journey and will try not to forget this experience.
> 
> #IWasHere at 365:00:00:00
> 
> If you don't know or care about Unus Annus, then just simply enjoy the fluff!
> 
> -EcR-

**Greggor _-_** _FORMER SNACK FALCON LORD_

"VACATION!!!"

 **Mae** \- Nightmares Eyesss

"Oh crap, what time is it?"

 **Greggor _-_** _FORMER SNACK FALCON LORD_

"VACATION! VACATION! VACATION!"

 **Mae** \- Nightmares Eyesss

"Shit dude, should I text Bea?"

 **Greggor _-_** _FORMER SNACK FALCON LORD_

"..."

 **Mae** \- Nightmares Eyesss

"..."

"Okay, yes, VACATION!"

"But seriously, do you need us to come now?"

 **Greggor _-_** _FORMER SNACK FALCON LORD_

“Yeah, about that. She left, like, right now. She’s probably coming over to you.”

 **Mae** \- Nightmares Eyesss

“What?! Shiiiiiiiit. I’d talk more but I don’t even have pants on!”

 **Greggor _-_** _FORMER SNACK FALCON LORD_

_“What’re you doing then! Get ready!!!”_

_**Mae** \- Nightmares Eyesss  
_

“Ok, ok, ok. See you there Greggor.”

 **Greggor _-_** _FORMER SNACK FALCON LORD_

"Whoo, I have so many plaaaaaans for Angus."

_**Mae** \- Nightmares Eyesss_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_**Greggor -** FORMER SNACK FALCON LORD_

"Ho, boyo, do I ever."

"Tell you about it later."

“:)”

_**Mae** \- Nightmares Eyesss_

_"Alright duder."_

_“:)”_

Closing the chatbox, Gregg starred absentmindedly as his mind jumbled, twisted and turned. "Um, Angus!" Gregg called out from their bedroom, leaning out across the bed to project his words better, "Yeah, Gregg?!" Angus' deep and raspy voice rumbled from the bathroom. It was cute how groggy he was when he just wakes up.

Gregg picked up his laptop, presenting it as if the brown bear could actually see it, "You're meant to turn computers off or leave them on? I can't remember, dude."

Angus poked his head out through the doorway, toothbrush lazily hanging from his mouth, which he grabbed out before he spoke, "Off, bug. Oh, and did you put the passports in my bag?"

The orange fox rolled across the bed and back, bringing a sturdy green rucksack. Opening the zip and digging in he produced two small books, feeling the importance in its weight, "Yup, they're here. Tucked away with our trustworthy Cap'n."

Gregg could hear his bear give him an approving grunt as the repetitive sound of brush on teeth radiated from the room. Leaping off the bed he moved his way through their, even though a bit run down, charming apartment. He moved towards the door to grab his boots, phone and other travelling essentials peppered all across their home. Moving his way back into their room, he travelled round the side of the bed furthest from the bathroom and dumped all items collected into his own half-empty black bag. His boots he placed nicely next to his suitcase. 

Hiding behind the side of the bed, Gregg glanced up, deciding Angus was still taking care of himself. He grabbed a shoe-sized-box, shaking it to produce heavy rubber and plastic clunky noises. A mischievous smile grew wide on the fox's face. But as he was about to place it in his bag, he second guessed himself. The airport people had those cool x-ray camera's right? It would be a **tiny** bit embarrassing to have that just slapped onto a screen for all of security to see. Eh, but the more he though about it, the more he realised that these security guys have most likely seen all manner of weird shit brought through. Who cares if they see what he has to offer. Probably nothing special. If he was going all in, he was gonna go all in.

The fox's ears perked up hearing the door open wide. Angus, dressed in a casual-formal style emerged looking fresh and ready to hit the road. Unsurprisingly, Gregg's face shrivelled up as it flushed in awkwardness, shoving the box into his back as quickly as he could. "Hey, hon!" Gregg kicked his bag aside to the inconspicuous corner and stood up, basically attacking the bear point blank as he latched onto his torso gazing up into his eyes, " Mmm, that's new, different aftershave. I like it," He dug his head into him, hoping to draw attention away from what he was doing.

The bear looked down onto his fox with a knowing grin, "What were you doing?"

Gregg gave a nervous chuckle, going up on his toes to give a brief peck on his bear's lips, "Nothing you should worry about just yet."

Angus gave him an expression that showed confusion but also a willingness to go along with it, "Um, okay. Whatever you say bug." Angus let go of their hug, walking to his own suitcase, double checking everything and silently counting items in his head. The fox, on the other hand, felt fairly comfortable that he had taken care of everything and plopped himself onto the mattress, "I think I might catch a few more z's. Bea wont be here in like an hour."

"Okay, Gregg. I'll wake you up,"

Gregg could feel a yawn creeping up on him, now having to push his voice through the constricting force inhalation, "And don't look through my bag. Wouldn't want you to ruin the surprise."

*********

Standing in the sub-zero conditions of an early brisk, desolate and dark Bright Harbor winter morning, the situation Angus saw before him wasn’t too so surprising. Himself and Bea shoving all the two suitcases into the already tiny boot of Bea’s already tiny car whilst the dark cat and orange fox ran about, messing around in a humour only they could ever understand.

Although Angus gave Gregg a lot of credit for changing himself, it wasn’t difficult to revert him back into that mischievous delinquent, only interested in mild degeneracy. But he couldn’t blame him. He loved seeing Gregg get loose with Mae or even himself sometimes. God knew the fox needed to let off some steam every now and then. His laugh, smile, everything. The few things Angus wanted from life every now and then. His fox happy and enjoying his life.

After multiple attempts to force the suitcases in the right orientation, the back door of the car shut. “Okay guys, let’s hit the road. Mae, you got the map?”

The cat, pulled away from her isolated time with Gregg throwing snowballs and whatnot, nodded her head, pulling it from her hoodie, “Yeah, I got it. Besides, I also got enough data to use these cool GPS app things. If we need it.”

The teal crocodile held the handle to the car, not pulling on it, “What time do you guys fly out? Or depart?”

Gregg spoke up first, fixing his heavy army green bomber jacket and wiping the snow off, “I think it said that the time was ... 5:30?”

Bea had her half-closed eyes fixated onto the window, “Okay, so the time right now is, 1:23. It’s a two hour ride from here, right down the highway, no problem. That makes getting to the airport at like, 3:30. That’s two hours and that’s plenty of time to do all the traveling stuff.”

Bea perked up, returning herself to reality as she faced the brown bear, “Right?”

Angus gave a chuckle, “You seem a lot more prepared for this than we do.”

”Of course I do. Okay, everyone get in! We’re going now!.” 

*********

Panic surged through every occupant of the car as it lightly swerved, the tires screaming out alongside them. A particularly aggravated crocodile leaning over the wheel, "Goddamn! Aaaaaaagh, people are do effin' dumb! Why the f*ck are you jutting in like that on a f*cking highway!?" Stress-induced sadness protruded from her eyes, taking in a deep sigh.

"..."

"Geez, Bea." Mae, plastered to the back of her seat, quietly observed her friend having a rare episode of blind rage, once only she ever experience when it was directly aimed at her.

She took in another frustrated breath in, "See? This is why people like us don't do these things. This is why we stay stuck in that stupid town and don't go anywhere."

"I'm sorry guys ..."

Mae reached a paw over and began comforting her, "Aw, Bea, don't be like that."

The crocodile forced a laugh, "God, I think having a vacation myself isn't too bad of an idea."

The orange fox added his opinion into the mix, "I mean, in all seriousness, Angus and I were saying that we've been doing nothing but work since we left. I think you deserve a few days off?"

"Yeah, we should just go on that road trip!" Mae suggested the idea from the depths of her mind. (future work 'question mark?')

"Mae, you know my answer. What about the picka-"

"Oh screw the pickaxe!"

"Yeah! Screw it!" Gregg interjected.

"Let's just head out. No worries, no responsibilities, just you, me, this crappy car and head out west. Or east, or even south! Who knows?"

Bea tapped on the wheel, putting real thought into it, "No responsibilities? That's not how my life works."

The fox jutted himself into the conversation again, "Bea?"

"Yeah, Gregg."

"From experience, I can comfortably say that you do not want to live your life without getting out of Possum Springs. I'm almost twenty-five. We're almost twenty-five," The orange fox turned his head to the brown bear, grabbing and pulling his arm into his body, "We've never even been to an airport! Or a plane for that matter! Like, I'm really exited to, just, experience this."

Bea continued to lightly pat the wheel, looking as if she was about to burst with a suppressed energy, "God, you know what? Fine, actually, yeah. Screw the schedule."

"Yeah, Bea."

"Screw my responsibilities!" Her enthusiasm genuinely began to grow.

"Yeah, Bea!!" Mae began fist pumping passionately

"We're, uh, we're gonna go to Chicago, Cleveland, Milwaukee. Hell, lets even go skiing in South Dakota, or something!"

"I know, like, two of those places, but hell yea! Let's do it!"

A nice joyous, although small, grin appeared on the crocodile's face, shoulders dropping and visibly relaxing

"I, um, I'm actually kinda really afraid of the thought of flying." The bear adjusted his hat.

Gregg turned again, arm still in his grasp as he leaned up closer to his head, "Really?"

The brown bear shifted himself up the seat, "There's every chance something can go wrong. It's not an impossibility. You don't know that the plane is fully safe. It freaks me out a little."

Gregg moved over, taking his hat from his head and putting it on his own, "Don't think about that. I don't want you feeling down or anything negative throughout this whole trip."

"I know, hon. I don't want you feeling down either." The paw encased in Gregg's clasp began soflty stroking his thigh, looking into each other affectionately."

"Oh my god." Mae, monitoring the entire thing through the rear mirror, put her paws on her chest semi-mockingly, "You two are so freaking cute."

"Oh, I know Mae. I know." The fox released the bear's arm, silently telling Mae to come closer, whispering into her ear, "Remember when I said I had plaaans for Angus." She nodded her head, trying to mask the smile wanting to energe.

"Ugh, God. What do you think they're on about?" Bea asked, focus still on the road.

"No idea. Knowing these two, probably something bad." Angus lightheartedly rolled his eyes.

Gregg, meanwhile, kept whispering, "I packed a box filled with ... let's say _'fun toys'_ "

The dark cat raised her eyebrows, eyes wide in surprise and mouth open and smiling at the same time, "And what exactly do you plan for them?" All Gregg would offer was a mere simple wink, laughter beginning to burst out.

Bea gave the bear an unimpressed face, "Angus. I'm not gonna lie. I'm worried about you."

*********

"AIRPORT!" Gregg screamed, prematurely unbuckling as Angus immediately held Gregg down into his seat.

"Yes, Gregg. That is indeed an airport." Bea pulled the car into lanes upon lanes of road, filled with vehicles and taxis dotted everywhere. Large lit up beams towered across the space above them connecting to the massive terminal to the side of them. A massive neon-blue illuminated sign left all four of them in awe at the massive scale. Beeping and the sound of crunching asphalt merged together in a symphonic ruckus.

"Holy shit. This place is insane!" Mae pressed her head against the window. Bea stopped the car. A small pause fell upon the four, the pressure of travelling falling upon them. When the doors opened, the sound intensified tenfold rushing into the car. Gregg and Angus whipped round the back, opening the boot door with ease and getting their two suitcases out onto the pavement as well as flinging their backpacks on.

"Ho, shit. I can feel the nerves. But at the same time, I'm excited as all hell. We're actually doing this!" Gregg stood at the pavement, looking up at the sheer vastness of the building of the likes he'd never seen before. It was intimidating in a way. 

"Bug, let's go." Angus waved his paw, as the three of them (minus Gregg) began walking towards the large sliding doors. Joining along side his bear, they passed through to reveal a space of which, again, all four of them couldn't comprehend. Wide strips and a plethora of desks things and conveyor belts.

"Jesus Christ." Bea tilted her head in all angles, looking up at the red arches above them. Kinda reminded her of the Fort Lucene Mall. The crocodile and cat began to slow down, allowing the couple in front of them to gain a bit of distance as both stood off opposite of each other.

"I would say 'too bad' but I wouldn't wanna jinx anything." Mae came coming over, arms outstretched to invite her long-time friend into a hug, "Have a nice time in Hawaii, dude."

"Feels really weird. Like it's really weird that I'm gonna get on a plane and fly. Oh, but this is gonna be rad!"

"You have a good time too, big guy." And yet another hug was exchanged.

Bea waltzed up towards the both of them, standing off just a little, reminding both of them of her 'no-touchy' nature, "Angus? Don't worry too much about flying. Before you know it you'll be in Hawaii."

"I'm trying not to think about it, but I should be fine."

Gregg half-reduced himself under the slight awkwardness, "C'mon Gregg. We're friends."

He played with his paws subconsciously, "I know, I know. You just love to give the feeling that we're not."

"Heh, I dunno if I can change that. Anyways, I wish the both of you a really nice time."

"Thanks, Bea."

More luck and wishes were gifted from the crocodile and cat as they realised that time was running out. The roar of people casually chatting grew as rush hour slowly began to rise. Angus and his fox gradually started to reel away from the group as they made their own trek back out the broad amount of sliding doors.

Gregg extended his paw, searching and taking Angus' into his hold, "Okay... Now how do this check in thing?"

***

"Here's your tickets, Sir." The uniformed woman produced two tickets and guided the two novice travellers on how to use the piece of paper pointing at letters and numbers with a pen, "Your gate is B39, so you're gonna wanna go through immigration, keep going forward and get on the train to concourse B. If you.........."

Gregg was sure hoping this stuff meant something to Angus, cause every word passed 'immigration' went straight over his head. His eyes were basically a sea of confusion.

"Okay? Have a pleasant flight."

"Thank You." Angus grabbed a hold of his poor bamboozled fox escorting him over to where people were congregating at multiple single lines with an officer standing guard. 

They joined the end of the line as Angus bent down and opening his bag and pulling out two navy blue passports, "Here. I think it would be best if we just listen to the instructions they give us. It shouldn't be too difficult." Gregg took the small book in his paw. "God, why is this so scary? Should this be scary?"

"Ideally, Bug, no. But were not world renowned criminals so I think we'll be fine."

The couple moved lethargic through the line, inching ever closer towards the one chokepoint. Passing the time by either resting against each other, looking at the details on their passport and the lack of stamps in it or just looking around and still taking in the odd concept that is an airport.

The people in front of Gregg and Angus finally made their way through. Their turn to step forward became apparent, moving up towards this tall black plastic machine. An unspoken agreement between official and traveller to hand over both their tickets and passports was established. A smooth sequence of shoving one end of either the ticket or passport into the machine until the light flicked green was completed. Promptly being funnelled through into a another piece of space of more compact conveyor belts, large metal door frames, and a lot more people in uniform holding these cool-looking thick sticks.

"Oof, this looks confusing." Gregg's eyes darted around the place, his brain starting to ache at the plentiful amount of complex movement.

"We could just see what others do?"

"Nah, It's kinda embarrassing to just stand around doing nothing. We should just wing it, y'know." Gregg caught the TVs where they show the x-rays. He drew his head away from Angus' sight, hiding his blush. Looking up he ultimately decided that getting through this part as quickly as possible was of utmost importance. 

"Just put things in the trays, walk through the gate thingy. Boom. Done." Approaching yet another line, they grabbed a tray each and listened to the instructions being barked out. Various "Electronics in the tray, belts and boots!" were sprayed across the room as Gregg and Angus followed suit, putting the according items into trays. The fox ensured that once his laptop was removed, he quickly shut it, stifling a laugh that Angus, thankfully, didn't hear.

Gregg pivoted from the end of the conveyor belt after shoving his tray, accidentally bumping into someone standing on the footprints on the floor, "Crap, sorry, dude." The guy paid little attention to the fox as he was ushered through the gate without any complications. The fox was bout to go through but the raising of an official's paw on the other side halted him before he could take a single step. Gregg gave his bear a worried look. Returning his head back to where it was originally facing, the official pulled his paw towards his chest. The orange fox tried his best to calmly walk through. Yet a sudden _**beeping**_ caused him to jump as his ears shot back and not a moment later, the same guy moved up to him, squaring himself with purpose. Although trying his earnest not to panic, it was painfully clear that his face wasn't calm at all. Those weird stick things were hovered over his limbs and torso, with nothing happening other than the sound of air whooshing past. That was until it flew past his, still bent back, ears making a slight noise when going over his earrings. Gregg was able to put two and two together and sighed in relief. The guy stood aside, allowing the fox to continue with his current priorities. 

He quickly went over to the opposite end of the belt, collecting his bag and stuff along the rolling metal bars. Grabbing his boots he went to rest against the low railing against a single pillar, slipping them back on. After tying his laces he saw his bear scanning his surroundings, "Over here hon!" The orange fox called out, waving his paws. Angus walked over, resting on the rail but only needing to put his own laptop back into his bag, "What happened over there? What'd you have?"

Gregg pointed at his ear, "It was my earrings," Nervously laughing off the still subsiding panic from being arrested. Angus heaved himself up next to Gregg, weaving their paws together as Angus kissed his cheek, "Geez. Who lets you out in public, huh?" The bear snickered as the fox began walking towards even **_more_** sliding doors to a train quickly filling up with bodies, "You do Cap'n. And you love it." The couple squeezed past the fattening crowd, desperately trying to stick together and not lose sight. All Gregg had to do was stare at his bear's fantastic ass, smirking as he did.

An automated announcer voice began playing it's message accompanied with the closing doors and the screech of metal wheels. The couple sat down, both of them grateful for these few minutes they've been blessed with to just chill and appreciate each other's presence; Gregg reclining his head against his bear's shoulder watching the bland concrete walls outside the windows whizz by with a moderate rock of the train swayed the both of them together.

*********

The plane gently hummed on top of the subtle thud of shoes tapping against the jet bridge. The fox could see the massive vehicle just there in all it's glory, walking closer and closer. It really was like a massive bird. Approaching the entrance, Gregg saw that Angus wasn't doing the best. He was visibly heaving his chest, "Hey, hey, Angus. Don't sweat it too much, 'kay?" But Angus tried to make his huffs and puffs less noticeable, much to the anxious worry swimming in the orange fox's eyes, "I have an inhaler if you need one. Do you need me to get it?"

"No, no. It's okay." The bear reassured but the way he clasped tightly onto Gregg's paw told the fox otherwise. "Just stick with me Cap'n." He led them towards the entrance, a friendly looking deer waiting to collect their tickets. "Good morning Sir, Welcome Aboard," He took a quick scan; professional speed, "Down the aisle, 17A and B to your right." Gregg took the tickets back, "Thank you." Idly moving past the traffic of people and the tick-tack song of clicking belts, they found their row of seats all empty, "Okay, Angus, give me your bag, hon." The bear removed the bag giving it to Gregg, placing it nicely in the compartment above, giving a few pushed before it clicked into place.

"Do you want the window or middle seat?"

"I'll take middle."

"Alright, scoot." Gregg shimmied his way past his bear, placing his own bag underneath the seat in front of him. Angus seated himself down, first thing he was doing was fastening and pulling on his belt. The fox dug into his bomber jacket, feeling around until he revealed a small green tube and passing it over across the seat, pulling the arm rest up as he did so he could get a little closer, "Here, hon."

"Heh," Angus smiled out of a minute embarrassment, "Thanks, bug." Taking the tube and inserting it into his mouth he sharply inhaled the contents.

"Are you okay, Sir?" The same deer from the doorway leaned down checking up on Angus.

"Yeah, I'm fine. First time flying. Bit nervous."

"Ah, okay. Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Sure thing." The deer got up, continuing past the aisle. Gregg looked on with a suspicious look, "He was nice..."

"Yes he was."

"These guys aren't meant to be that nice, are they?" The fox latched onto the bear's paw. And instantly Angus knew where this was going, "Or maybe he was just a really nice person who wants to take care of his passengers."

Gregg scoffed, "Well, if he think he can take better care of you than **me** , he's got another thing coming." The plane jerked a little as the couple could feel it detach from the jet bridge, forcing Angus to grip onto the arm rest that stayed down. Light's flickered for a split second as more automated audio from what Gregg assumed was the safety video filled the cabin. Angus' huffing began ramping up again, "Uh, Gregg? Can you just keep talking to me. Keep me calm?"

The fox's jealous look melted back into a warm smile, "Aaaaaw dude," He lifted his bear's arm over his neck, locking himself in Angus' hold. "This is gonna sound real funny cause I'm not the one who usually pulls out all the trivia facts, but I'm pretty sure we were statistically more likely to die in the car than on a plane," Gregg turned Angus' head, kissing him as lovingly as he could, albeit not too obviously, hoping to achieve his current objective. Then twice. Then thrice; a nice peck, "Think about Hawaii, about that really nice cabin you rented us. Beaches, sunsets. The cool helicopter tour around the island you booked. Remember we said how beautiful it looked?" Gregg could see Angus loosen his knuckle-whitening grip on the arm rest begin to loosen, "You said you wanted to just sleep in a hammock together. Or just lay on the beach after a long day, let the waves wash over us."

The fox saw out the window and knew enough to know they were on the runway. Reeling him back in was the deep sigh coming from the brown bear, "That work, Cap'n?" Angus responded by pressing his head right into his fox's lips, catching him off guard as he staggered back, eventually fusing into the kiss with the help of Angus' paw pulling onto the back of his head and using his large back to conceal their risqué actions. Both of them smiled endearingly at each other after disconnecting, feeling the force of the plane accelerating push them back into their seats and the engines whirred louder and the bumps along the runway became faster and faster until they could feel their bodies rise in the air. Looking out the window, they could see their vast home state of Pennsylvania get smaller, like a camera zooming out of focus of the previous chapter of their voyage together and laser-focusing a new frame onto their destination.


	3. Island Paradise: Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter. These guys did just get here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last bit of the Chapter is just a little suggestive. Still nothing too explicit yet.

"Cabin crew, please be seated for landing."

The little chime that the two became so used to played once again, presumably for the last time, signalling that a gruelling five or six hour flight was coming to an end. Peering out the window, Gregg was disappointed to see they were still coming past through the clouds. Felt like they've been stuck in the same spot for decades. It was an uncomfortable and non-reassuring feeling that was especially mirrored on Angus' crestfallen face. But the relative calmness portrayed throughout the cabin; passengers and crew alike, affirmed that nothing wrong was even close to happening. 

Which reminds Gregg of the mini-lecture the bear decided to give on Murphy's and Schrodin-german-man's-name-or-something's law about how quickly things can go wrong- blah, blah, blah. Although all the sciencey and philosophy stuff absolutely bored the fox to death, he knew an Angus vent when he saw one; going along with it and looking interested and concerned. God knows if he didn't, this trip would've been a lot harder to deal with. 

But then again, holding his paw nonstop the past half an hour just to keep him alright, the fox couldn't ask for more. 

"What do you think we're gonna do when we get to the condo?" The bear softly shook Gregg's paw, ensuring he didn't stay in his resting trance. His eyes started to turn a faint shade of red and half closed. Angus' cooed at the sight of his exhausted fox. "Geez, Bug. Did you get no sleep?" Angus took a closer inspecting of his boyfriend's wellbeing, "You look like went through that washing machine at full speed."

The orange fox rubbed his eyes with his jacket, groaning at his aches his body after stretching, "I dunno how these people do it!" He discreetly flashed his paws in the direction of the occupants of the opposite row, "They were sleeping the whole way through, right next to the engine! Like, teach me your ways, almighty ones!" Gregg flopped back into his seat, "I think I'll sleep when we get there. I've forgotten what sleep is by now. Or maybe I won't, depends I guess."

"I think sleep is something we should probably achieve whilst we're away." Angus caressed the top of his fox's paw, drawing lines up and down his fur.

The plane gave a slight rumble, shaking gently as the clouds started to give flashes of blue. Then green. The fox's ears perked up, his attention quickly diverting to the window as well as the bear's who peered across fox's head. The white smoke-screen of clouds started fleeting away revealing what they'd only had been able to envision.

"Holy crap. It's beautiful..." Gregg's eyes went sullen at the awe of the scenery. 

A mosaic of flat green peninsula sticking out into the dazzling pacific ocean. Jagged cliff sides blending with rounded cliffs, all meeting up with the basses of the rising sharp mountains where you could see the large dotted shadows a few clouds caused. The sheer scale it brought was just alluring. The two watched it all pass them by as they saw the ground slowly climb up towards them. Angus got his arms over his fox's shoulders wrapping him up as they looking into each other with a warm smile plastered on their faces, ready for what's to come.

*********

Passing through the airport, it was in an instant that Gregg could see how localised the airport felt. Brown and earthy marble mixed with a few grey carpets really gave the feel that they were on an island paradise. It only made him more eager to just get out there and explore. On the brink of exiting the terminal and fully exposing what this island had to offer, Angus halted before they could, kneeling down to try and shove his heavy jacket into his bag, "God damn, we should've thought this through more." The ruffling of the bag was enough to tell his brute force wasn't working.

"I can carry it for you. You've got all the heavy stuff. Here let me have it." He took and flung it onto his back, allowing the couple to finally breach past and outside, "Thank's bug." The strip was considerably smaller than the gargantuan that was back home, just a single lane long with a bit of parking space. It was a lot less congested though. Letting his eyes look out further he could see the rolling hills and the bright sun beaming down onto them, illuminating the luxuriant green flora. 

Gregg and Angus continued walking down the strip, wheeling their two separate suitcases along the road. Coming across a sign printed in bold “Lihue Airport” sent the brown bear into tourist mode, “Ok yeah, this is happening.”   
  
The fox turned to see what he was on about, “Huh? What is?” Making eye contact with the same sign, his tourist senses also sparked into life, “Ah, yeah. Definitely happening.” Gregg whipped his phone out handing it to his brown bear, “Here, you’ve got the longer arms.” The two let the luggage go to the side of them, scrunching together to lose for the (looked-down upon) selfie. Gregg goes up his top toes, lifting his head up to try and, futile as it was, match his bear’s height. Angus on the other hand just simply stuck his arm out and tapped the button, a flash capturing this moment taken and transformed into a single picture. Lowering the phone, both of them looked at it, “Awesome.”

Clicking the phone away they remained underneath the sign, just appreciating what was written on it, “Holy shit dude.”

Gregg rubbed his tired, and still disbelieving, eyes only to produce the same reality he has momentarily left, “God it’s so ... different. Like I don’t recognize the world anymore.”

Angus gave a light chuckle, “Yeah, that’s cause your whole world is Bright Harbor.”

All the fox could do was sigh out his mouth, shaking his head side to side, “It’s literally unbelievable that I’m here with you.” The fox let his head fall, staring at his boots, “God, I used to stare up at the roof in our crappy apartment back home and think ‘I have no future...’ ” A paw came up to rub the fox’s back, feeling the affection seeping from the motion on his back. “I used to think my life would mean nothing.” Gregg exasperated. He could feel his eyes bulge as he held back a few tears.

Angus guided him back to facing the road hailing a taxi in the process, “I’m so glad your a part of my life, Angus.”

”Same here, Gregg,” He lifted Greggs muzzle up, kissing him and causing the fox’s eyes to fall shut. “I love you, bug.”

The fox wiped his eyes with an ample smile on his face, “I love you too, Cap’n. Now let's roll!”

*********

The couple waved off the friendly taxi driver whilst they sorted out their bags, "She was nice!" The fox acclaimed, as if he was surprised.

"Oh, are you suddenly feeling jealous of her?" Angus made a snarky remark, recalling Gregg's reaction to the steward on the flight over, "Nah."

The bear gave him a puzzled look, "Nah?"

"Wasn't it obvious. She was totally checking me out." He made a sarcastic pose, jokingly showing himself off and laughing at his own awkwardness of his actions.

Angus scoffed and grinned, "Uh huh. I'm sure she was, hon."

The couple strenuously lifted their bags up the few stairs on the porch, "If anything, I would say _your_ jealous."

The bear smirked tucking his lips in his mouth to prevent his laugh reaching obnoxious levels "Ha. And why would I be? Your gay."

The fox nodded his head, accepting defeat, "Touché, Angus. Touché."

Their condo was situated in a lovely enclosed lagoon just a few miles away from Princeville.

Private and alone from everyone else.

They were yet to see the actual feat itself, but from what they knew, the moon shaped beach had some real spectacular sunsets. The driveway through the immaculately kept garden was just enthralling. Vast colours of violet, orange, you name it, all sprinkled in the bushes amongst the palm trees which were all lined up in a neat row side by side. The evening sun casted a beautiful mellow orange hue onto everything the light rays touched. The sound of the ocean quietly humming and the picturesque mountains behind them, it was purely amazing. 

The actual house itself was a perfect size for two people; not overly massive nor tiny as their apartment back home. It was rustic yet modern single story condo with a clever fusion of traditional wood and more sustainable materials. Twisting the metal knob on the door revealed a large open main space of which was mainly occupied by the living room and TV. To their left, a large frame with the ends opened up leading into the master bedroom and ensuite all merged into one. To their right two frosty glass doors put together lead into where the hot tub would be. And in front of them, the entire wall was comprised of a window, finally showing the entire curved beachfront; a breathtaking snippet of what Hawaii was to most imaginations. Palm trees on one side of the lagoon, the sparkling crystal blue water dancing below the sunset and the messy collection of large smooth rocks on the other side.

The fox's mouth dropped wide open, "Oh my God..."

Angus dragged in the last of their suitcases, "If there even is one. Look at this place!"

As the bear shut the door, Gregg was already relieving himself of his unnecessarily heavy duty boots and jacket, chucking them aside his already claimed part of the bed to collapse, stomach side, on the plush mattress, rubbing his face into the sheets. Squishing it and imprinting himself into it, "Oh wow, this is goood." The bear walked in not long after setting up the cases next to each other on a bench at the foot of the bed, "Babe, you gotta see how good this bed is."

Angus on the other hand pivoted on the stop returning back into the large living room, much to Gregg's confusion when he finally bothered to lift his head from the fortress of pillows that had naturally formed. "Hon?"

No answer, "Angus?" The fox now hoisted himself up the bed, peering into where the bear had just been. Gregg could hear something clunky and wooden open up and the clinks and clacks of someone fiddling with glass. "Now," Angus called from the space as the muffled footsteps gradually became louder, "I don't think this is how we should spend our first Hawaiian sunset." The brown bear came waltzing right back into the bedroom holding a large fancy bottle of champagne in one paw and holding two matching flutes at the same time in the other paw. The fox jumped on the spot in his lying state, "We have cham-pag-nee?!" Angus gifted his fox with a flute of his own, eagerly awaiting the alcoholic beverage, "Sham-pain, Gregg." He leaned in towards the bottle Angus was holding, "I've never had champagne before."

After going through the effort to take all the wrapping off and twisting the weird metal cap thing off, instead of getting the cork off, Angus once again left the room again, "C'mon, Bug. Let's drink outside before we miss it."

Gregg heaved himself off the bed, jogging after his bear and mustering any energy he knew he had somewhere. But he stopped dead in his tracks, "Wait, I don't wanna go out like this." He pulled on his more winter geared style of clothing as Angus reappeared at the, basically, large hole in the wall, "Good idea."

The couple set their glasses aside and began rummaging through their clothes, bringing out only a pair of shorts each. Discarding every item of clothing they currently had on, they replaced it with just these shorts, slipping into them in no time at all. Gregg couldn't help himself but to sneak a few glances at his naked into half-naked bear as he changed into a more appropriate attire himself. 

"Aaaw yeah dude. Rocking that Hawaii style!" The joy was pouring out from the fox's face, pumping his paw as he grabbed onto his bear's waist and holding on tight. He swayed him side to side before swinging both of them around as the bear picked up both glasses again "Shall we?" Gregg smiled, taking his glass again from the bear's grip, "Let's."

The couple journeyed through the condo, reaching the sliding door to see that wonderful scenery once again. Gregg had ultimately decided that he was never going to fully believe he was actually in Hawaii, God-knows-how-far-away from Bright Harbor. He was going to a proper beach for the first time in his life. He was going to taste champagne with his one and only for the first time in his life. Who knows? Maybe even get frisky on a private lagoon for the first time in his life as well. It was surreal. Totally and utterly surreal. All the same applied to Angus also. The bear thought back to their time in Possum Springs. Looking back, every painstaking work shift he'd ever endure, totally worth it. Every fight he had with Gregg, totally worth it. Every fight Gregg had with him, worth it. 

Sliding the massive window open, the sound of waves folding in on themselves when getting closer to shore was a sound that relaxed both their cores in an instant. The dim sun shone its peachy filter as it hovered ever so slightly above the water, reflecting off the sand and water. Gregg lost himself in the moment, leaving the side of his bear and simply running off past the fusion of grass and sand. His laughter and delight at feeling sand on his feet sent Angus' heart into a beating mess. God, his fox is so adorable. "Sand!" He continued skipping around, "It's sand, Angus!!"

The bear just had to chuckle at his antics. He was so ridiculous sometimes. It's why he loves him. After finally catching up to Gregg, he planted himself on a single spot and made himself comfortable on the beach. Angus got the champagne bottle, after burring the base of his flute in the sand, and began slowly pushing the cork of until **POP!** As soon as the foam stated spilling everywhere, Gregg did not hesitate to seize his opportunity. He slid under the neck of the bottle, lining up his mouth with the outpour of excess and gulping at the bitter-sweet luxury. He winked an eye at his bear, "Not an unfamiliar sight for you, is it, Cap'n." The fox teased, raising a paw to rub his bare chest.

The bear just shook his head, but the wide grin on his knowing face showed he couldn't ignore a sultry remark like that, "You are insufferable, you know that?" Angus poured the champagne into both glasses set in sand and Gregg got up and shimmied next to his bear and wrapped an arm over Angus' neck, "Mhmmm," The fox continued plastering him with all the love and kisses he could. After filling the glasses up, the both raised them, nodded their heads at each other, clinked and began drinking. Gregg, now afforded the full experience, widened his eyes, much like his bear's. "Wow... this is ... This is really good." Angus stated, sipping on the pale beige fluid.

"Whoo. You said it, Cap'n." The couple both sat flat on the beach, leaning back and using their free arm to rest behind their backs; their paws connecting as they did. Both of them looked out into the pacific ocean, mesmerised by the way the water always just manages to brush against their toes. The fox gave a deep sigh and rotated his head to lose himself in his boyfriend's eyes behind his glasses, "I love you. So much," He put his glass down, an action mirrored by the bear, "I love you too. Like you wouldn't believe."

The fox's eyelids went half closed as he rolled over onto his side, "Then show me..." He slowly crawled on top of his bear, on all fours, knees off either side of Angus' torso as he sat upon his lap. The fox could feel his thigh tingle as his damp fur swept past Angus'. His paws extended out and spread as he began doing one of his favourite things to do with his boyfriend. Gregg treasured the sensation of Angus' tense chest against his paws. A quiet moan was given from the bear as Gregg's paws flew past his nipples, "Oooh, we needed this." His deep grovelling voice boomed from his throat as Gregg hummed in agreement. 

The fox leaned his head down, this time using his elbows to keep his muzzle hovering just above his bear's lips as he bit the bottom of his own, "I love you." Gregg caught Angus' lips into his own, lapping it up and playing around with his tongue before pulling away, "I love you." The fox and bear began to lather each other in kisses; around the face, the chest. Angus placed his arm across the fox's ass, latching onto a single arse cheek to massage it gently. All the while, he brought another paw to pull on his fox's neck closer to him as he whispered, "Your my everything Gregg. Nothing makes me happier than having you with me." Gregg let himself be guided back onto his bear's mouth, engulfing and combining his own, feeling the heat between them. Kiss after kiss finally caused the fox to topple, letting his limbs relax, onto the bear; all as the waves folded underneath their legs and the sun wriggled underneath the horizon.


	4. I'll Take Care of You: Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Smut Warning.
> 
> It's time y'all! A little morning quickie to start things off with...

Pitter patter. Pitter patter. Angus' head was spinning and faint from trying to bridge reality with his conscious. The sound of feet tapping against wood became more and more obvious as the bear eventually came to and lifted his eyelids. Lifting his heavy head from his soft pillow, the orange blur of his fox whizzing around became clear to him. Him darting around the place so rapidly made the woozy bear's head swing. He saw Gregg laying both their clothes neatly on a rack outside the bathroom as well as properly placing their shoes underneath said clothes. Angus even saw him rush into the bathroom and began aligning things in some freakish OCD episode; toothbrushes, toothpaste, combs, shavers, you name it. Angus recognised this as something the fox would only do this on the most rarest of occasions. 

"Babe?" The bear''s voice was gravelly, "What're you doing?" After not getting a single answer from him, Angus turned himself over to his bedside, observing the quaint wooden clock blending in with the rest of the modern condo, "Gregg, it's so early. Come back in with me." He groaned again as his muscles gave up trying to support him, plonking right back into the mattress.

"I dunno what happened, Angus! I just woke up and felt like I should get everything ready!" Gregg's voice rose as he approached the open doorway and slowly degraded as he ran past once more leaving those muffled footsteps once again.

"At seven in the morning? Hon, we don't need to leave until twelve, we've got plenty of time." Despite his clear desire to close his eyes and sleep, Angus contradicted himself with the action of throwing the sheets off of himself and heaving himself up out of the bed.

"I don't feel tired though! I'm all hyper right now!" The fox's shrills echoed throughout Angus' exhausted ears. With his feet landed on the ground he looked around once more and saw the absolute state of their room. It was spotless! The bears eyes widened at the sudden sight. Suitcases nowhere to be seen, he opened the wardrobe and was surprised at the matriculate sorting of clothes. Everything was in their respective places, all perfectly folded.

"Gregg, wha-? When did you do all this??" The shock was palpable but the heavy appreciation was also there. 

"An hour ago?!" He shouted from the whole other side of their small condo.

Angus scoffed and smiled. Every now and then Gregg would do something like this. Whether its a massive clean up job, planning a surprise date or night out or coming out with these ridiculously though out pathways for their futures that never seem to come to fruition. He loved seeing the passion and determination in whatever he set out to do. However, now that he actually thought about it, there always seemed to be a pattern in behaviour whenever this happens. It doesn't always happen but Gregg would always do something like this every other month and then follow it up with a week of acting distant or unhappy maybe that month in between.

The bear faintly remembered reading something like this but could recall where he saw it-

"Oof!" Angus felt the sudden charge of his fox right into his side causing his stomach to feel like it just imploded. From there, the fox wriggled his way in front of the bear and latched his arms to the back the round bear, nuzzling his head gently as if to apologise for the heavy hit into Angus' midsection. "Hey bug. Bit crazy today, huh?" Angus chuckled a bit, stroking his soft head. The fox began moving forward, lightly pushing the bear until his legs hit the edge of the bed, "Oh, you know me." His eyes were half lidded, full of crave for something he wanted.

Gregg felt his ears bend back as he groped the back of Angus' head, pulling him down and letting their lips met and instantly protruded his tongue into the bear. Taking control of the situation, Gregg briefly broke their kiss only to pull the bear's head again, widening his mouth in order to explore as much familiar territory as he could. Propelling himself closer and closer to his boyfriend, he could start to feel his warm heavy breath on his face.

Lips still entwined, Gregg carefully began coaxing Angus to lean back onto the soft mattress. Eventually the bear had retreated back far enough that their kiss had to be separated. Albeit not a problem for either as the orange fox climbed up as well, lifting his legs over the bear's lap and resting there as he bent down to smooch his stomach. The feel of his bear's fur against his face and body was something electric. The tingles shooting up his back at the sheer intimacy was a sensation that he would never tire of or wear out. The trail of little pecks across the larger of the two brought the fox from torso to chest to neck and finally his face.

Gregg rubbed his muzzle across the bear's, smiling happily and every movement full of energy, eliciting small moans from himself as he did. The partial opposite went for his partner who relaxed himself and let his fox play around. " _Mmm._ I want you Angus." Although Gregg's eyes were closed and appeared fatigue, his feverish desire for what he wanted shone through. His paw slithered down Angus' body, lightly tracing the tip of his paw down past his body and around the waistband of the bear's underwear. The fox could feel Angus shudder as he brushed past his length all as he kept each other occupied in the lathering of kisses the fox gave.

Angus, not in his nature to simply sit back and enjoy the ride, lifted his upper body from the bed encasing Gregg's own torso in his grasp and buried his mouth onto the exposed tufts of fur on Gregg's petite chest, prying the fox's paw from the bear's crotch. Angus perked up upon hearing the small whine the fox produced. "Hmph, was that what you wanted?" The bear let himself travel lower from the fox's chest to his stomach. Chills ran through the fox's body as he threw his head back at the sudden sensation of tongue edging it's way towards Gregg's hardening cock. " _Oh!_ My god..."

Angus continued teasing around the fox's dick, wasting no time being dainty with his own last piece of fabric obscuring what rested beyond the tent like shape sticking out. With every part of the orange fox's body revealed, the brown bear brought his paws either cheek of his boyfriend's ass, clasping them and massaging them with his immense strength, "Hnngh! Angus, stop _fucking with_ me and _fuck me._ I need you." Gregg urged with an unsteady voice, impatience dripping from his voice. "Mmm, you're cute when you beg." Angus cooed, stretching his ass apart and circling his paws around the rim of his hole only making the fox breath louder and keep his head fixed looking up in agonising bliss, "Please Angus! I've been waiting all morning!"

"Then I'm sure you can wait longer." A single digit on the bear's paw hovered over the fox's asshole as Angus' other paw went to remove his underwear, sliding it off so that his cock swung back, slapping behind Gregg's thigh, "Hehe, was that what I thought it wa- Aaagh!- Hnng, Angus!" The fox moaned at the sudden penetration into his body. The fox's body was burning up with sweat beginning to seep out of him, the fire only starting to roar at an unbearable level. Gregg adjusted himself on Angus' paw, wriggling around and searching for the perfect spot. "Uuh, Angus..." The fire kept rising, every little poke Angus gave around the fox's walls threw gasoline right into the centre of that fire, "Angus, Angus! Aaah." Every cute little noise the fox gave only added to his increasing frustration. 

The fox latched onto the bears wrist, yanking it away with an uncommon dominance, "Okay, Cap'n. You've had your fun. Now it's my turn." His crazed eyes fixated on the large throbbing shaft coming from Angus' crotch as he lined it up with his hole. The cold feeling of his wet dick against him caused him to bit his lip, searing at the anticipation. The fox lowered himself down onto Angus' girthy shaft not caring about being gentle to himself. He quickly set up a rhythmic cycle of 'up and down' rising up from Angus only to shove himself straight back onto it, "Oh! Uh!" Grunting and moaning loudly as he did. And Gregg just suddenly remembered: He didn't have to be quiet anymore.

"Fuck! God, Angus, I love you so much." Angus lapped up every single bit of Gregg's unleashed performance. Angus placed his lazed paw onto Gregg's hip, keeping him in place as he kept the fox balanced as he used his dick with reckless abandon, pumping him away with all the rough, yet still tender, love in the world. Quickly, Angus' composure started to fade away, at this rate only he was gonna blow and he wasn't so sure Gregg would. "Hey Bug-" Gregg pressed his paw against the bear's mouth stopping him from talking, "Gregg I- I'm not gonna las-" Again, the fox held his paw against his lips, moaning away and relentless in his treatment of Angus' dick, clenching around him. "Angus you feel _so_ good! Oh, I needed this."

The brown bear knew there was no stopping him. Angus' face scrunched up in his feeble efforts to continue pleasuring his fox; a mixture of pain and lustful satisfaction. His eyes and attention turned to the flopping length bobbing right in front of his face, always narrowly missing his muzzle. In that moment, Angus knew exactly what he needed to do for his boyfriend. Angus stuck his tongue out and managed to catch Gregg's flying length and brought it into his muzzle.

Gregg lost himself in the moment completely. Vision blacking out every now and then and his face was wrecked with pure bliss. The bear would always find a way to overwhelm him and overflow his senses. He could feel every tantalising wave of pleasure from the pounding of his ass and the warm feeling of Angus' mouth getting his dick wet all meet together in his core above his crotch. "Yes! Yes, Angus. Keep doing that. Ah! Uh..." Any hope for Gregg being able to formulate a coherent sentence was thrown out of his brain. All he was now was a complete fur-knotted mess.

Angus mouth continued to squelch as the fox's cock slide smoothly in the opposite action to Gregg on his own dick. The sheer amount of heat radiating from the bear's mouth onto with every pump was yet another delicious drop of island paradise. Angus got his paw underneath the fox's sack and started rolling his balls around, lightly squeezing them. The fox's raucous moans where a symphony dedicated to letting Angus know what a wonderful toll Gregg was taking.

Angus' own growls and grunt only added a vibrating sensation. Gregg didn't even realise how he let his head fall on top of Angus', just resting there mouth and tongue hanging open as he reached closer to his core exploding. Meanwhile, the same was happening for the bear yet he exclaimed his warnings in the form of even more powerful growls only accelerating both their climaxes. "Uuhnf, Angus. I'm gonna- ah!- I'm gonna!-" Angus stopped driving his head as soon as the first jet of cum landed on his tongue. Spurt after spurt consequently were laced across the fox's insides as Angus finished himself with Gregg's eyes crumpling up, teeth gritting. He felt rope after rope exchange at both ends of his body.

As the bear's muzzle kept being filled, he swallowed his lovers cum, putting any sort of self-judgement to the back of his mind, falling flat on his back after he did. 

Coming down from the high, Gregg also let himself rest stomach-first across the bear's body, letting either arm dangle off the side. "Are you gonna go back to sleep now?"

The fox lifted his head up resting his chin underneath Angus' neck sticking his tongue out to poke said neck, "Hmm. Maybe..."

"Did you prepare for the showers we definitely have to take now when we wake up later?"

Gregg gave a cocky laugh, "What do you think? I planned for everything." He gave a wink to his bear.

The bear just scoffed closing his eyes and circling his paw around his fox's ear, falling asleep whilst listening to the soft murmurs and purrs the fox evoked as he caressed his own paw around a single nipple of the bear's taut chest.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


End file.
